The Glitch Effect 3: Ghostbusters
by Piece Bot
Summary: This is the third story in The Glitch Effect series. The Ghostbusters have found Ralph and he gets sucked into the ghost dimension. How will Vanellope save him?
1. Reunited

**Title: The Glitch Effect: Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 10: Reunited**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOSTBUSTERS OR WRECK-IT RALPH. GHOSTBUSTERS BELONG TO PARAMOUNT STUDIOS. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: I thought I would upload this chapter a bit earlier then the next school holidays as that is just mean! Welcome back to The Glitch Effect series! This time around we're in the world of the Ghostbusters. Have Fun!**

* * *

**Ray's POV**

It was just a normal day at HQ. We had just caught a ghost and boy this was a big one! It took all of us about ten minutes to bag it, no big deal. People kept ringing about their ghost problems and we just couldn't seem to catch a break. Until this one call, the person called about a nine-foot tall guy who appeared out of nowhere. We got into the Ecto-1A and drove towards the address. When we got there, there was a huge hole in the wall.

"Egon, can you determine what happened here?" I looked around for Dr. Spengler but he was nowhere to be found but then I looked through the hole and I saw him there. He was crouching over something.

"What you looking at?" I asked him.

"I'm looking at what appears to be part of an overall."

"An overall, but that could be anyone's in this town."

"No this one's different. This is one is twice the normal overall size."

"Huh."

"I have to get it back to the lab to get it analysed."

"Good, but before you do that can you look at this hole please?" Venkman asked. Egon walked over to it and pulled out the PKE meter. PKE stands for Psycho Kinetic Energy.

"Hmm, that's strange."  
"What is?"

"There's no PKE reading whatsoever."

"That is strange. Can we go home now?" Venkman askes. He was bored.

"No we can't. Oh wait, hang on, there is a little bit of a reading but it's extremely faint. Let's follow it." We followed Egon who followed the beeping. Before we followed we strapped on our proton packs and then we set off. We followed it for quite a while actually. We eventually ended up in a dark alleyway where we saw an extremely tall person, and he was backing away from Slimer.

"Slimer get back here! How often do I have to tell you not to go out of the firehouse!" I scolded Slimer

"But, oh …" He was the only ghost we know of who could speak proper English.

"Thanks, whoever you are." We primed our packs and got ready to blast him.

"Don't shoot! I'm a normal guy!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Venkman retorted.

"Who all say that?"

"Ghosts of course!"

"Venkman, I don't think that's a ghost." Egon said.

"Wait, what are ghosts?"

"How about we tell you back at HQ?" He nodded and we all piled into the Ecto-1A. There wasn't enough room for him so he had to stay on the roof. We zipped back to HQ and we saw something zoom by us. It looked like a flash of something. We got back to HQ, parked the car and got out. We looked on the roof of the car and there was no sign of him.

"What happened Peter? You were supposed to be driving!"

"Uh, I think he fell off somewhere along the way. Heh heh."

"It's not funny Venkman!"  
'Fine, I'll go find him if that will make you happy." With that he went back into the Ecto-1A to find him.

**A few minutes earlier …**

**Vanellope's POV**

I broke the candy barrier and I managed to find the place where I saw Ralph. I zipped past a white car and I saw Ralph on top of it. He grinned when he saw me and hopped on just in time. I stopped the kart but we kept on going. I eventually crashed into the side of what looked like a firehouse.  
"Vanellope!" He wrapped in giant bear-hug.

"Hey Ralph … it's good to see you too. Can you let go of me? I'm suffocating."

"Oh. Sorry." He let me go and I staggered out of his hug.

"You seem taller than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah ..." We looked around and we saw a white car come out of the building and drove off somewhere.

"That's the car I was on." Ralph said. We walked into the firehouse proper and we saw a room that was strewn with papers everywhere. It looked like a tornado hit it.

"What happened here?"

"Dunno." A few guys walked over and they were surprised to see us there. "Oh no."

"Hello big guy. We thought we lost ya." A cheerful-looking guy said to Ralph. "Who's this with you?"

"This is Vanellope, she's my younger sister." 'Sister?' "Can we have a moment alone please?" They left and I rounded on him.

"Sister!? What do you mean I'm your sister?"

"It's a cover story so that they won't throw you out." I wasn't entirely satisfied but I reluctantly agreed to it anyway.

"You wanted to hear about ghosts right? Follow us then." They beckoned us to follow and we obliged. We got upstairs and I saw a sort of living room/bedroom/kitchen combination. There were even more papers strewn up here then there was down below. They gestured for us to sit down. We sat down and waited for them to explain themselves and what ghosts are. Before they could start, however, there was a screeching sound, a car door slamming and footsteps on the stairs. Hurrying footsteps.  
"Guys, I'm sorry but I couldn't find-" He stopped short as he saw Ralph and I there.

"Who is she?"

"We were just about to get to that before you barged in!" A black guy yelled.

"Winston, calm down. He didn't know." The guy named Winston sat back down but he was still fuming.

"Anyway, my name is Ray, he's Egon, the one that just barged in is Peter and he's Winston." Ray said. Apparently the guy with glasses is Egon.

"Ghosts are ethereal beings who have taken a physical form so that we can see them on this plane of reality." Ray could see our blank faces and he dumbed it down for us.

"Basically ghosts are people who have died and come back to life in the form of spirits." We got that.

"How do you catch ghosts?"

"We'll do better than tell you, we'll show you."

* * *

**This is the 1****st**** chapter in this story but the 10****th**** chapter in the series. Tell me what you think in a review. I really hope you like this story.**


	2. Testing the Equipment

**Chapter 12: Testing the Equipment**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR GHOSTBUSTERS. GHOSTBUSTERS BELONGS TO PARAMOUNT STUDIOS. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: My parents don't really care what I do on the computer so I can keep doing The Glitch Effect series. XD**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

We followed them into the basement and there was a large machine that took up most of the room.

"What's that?" I pointed to the machine.

"That's the containment grid. It's where we hold all the ghosts we catch." Ray answered.

"Neat." We kept walking and there was a door hidden behind the containment grid.

"What's in there?" Ralph asked. He pointed to the door.

"That's the place where we keep our proton packs."

"Storage closet." Ray supplied as he noticed our blank faces. We nodded our recognition. They showed us what was in the closet. Packs that looked extremely high tech. They gestured for us to put them on and we did. We staggered under their weight.

"Whoa. These are heavy."

"They should be. They're mini nuclear power plants." Our mouths fell open.

"_Nuclear?_" They nodded.

"Why do you need that much power?"

"We need that much to catch the ghosts. We need that much power to power our proton guns. They're those things on the side." We looked around and saw the gun. We picked them up and they were a bit clunky. I told them as much.

"That may be but it has a nuclear energy cell with a half-life of 5000 years so they're good. Still." We aimed and shot. A beam of pure orange energy came out and we nearly vaporised the wall.

"Awesome!" Ralph said.

"Jeez. That's a lot of power." They nodded in agreement.

"Ooh …" A green ghost appeared.

"What is that?" I asked as I hurriedly backed away.

"That is a ghost and his name is Slimer. Besides I told you never to come down here!" He aimed that last part at Slimer.

"But … oh …" He went up and vanished _right through the ceiling!_

"That's creepy."

"Yeah …" Ralph agreed with me.

"Okay let's see …" Ray went on mumbling and he eventually nodded to himself as he reached a conclusion.

"Okay," he said, turning to us "we've shown you the proton guns and proton packs but we haven't shown you everything. There's another thing you have to see." With that he pulled out a something.

"What is that?"

"This," pointing to the thing "is a PKE meter. It reads Psycho Kinetic Energy, which is a trail that ghosts leave behind, the fainter the reading is, the weaker the ghost is and vice versa. Anyway since Slimer has been here we'll show how it works. Slimer's a fairly weak ghost so it will be hard to read which is good, it provides you with a challenge." He handed us the PKE meter and we heard blips. It blipped at about five second intervals but it began to get faster and faster until it was just one continuous blip.

"Give me that …" I handed it to Egon and his face had a terrified look on it. He beckoned the others over and they discussed something, probably that continuous blip.

**Ray's POV**

"This is really bad. That blip means a class 10 ghost is about."

"Class 10? But the only class 10 ghosts we've fought have been Gozer and Vigo."

"Which is why it's bad."

"Well then, where is it?" Egon pointed the PKE meter at Vanellope and Ralph and the blipping started again. He walked up to them and pointed it below their feet at the floor. The blipping got louder.

"Its-" Just then a ghost popped up and grabbed Ralph. He carried him up and away, back through the hole he created.

"Ralph!" Vanellope squealed.

* * *

**What the hell just happened then? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Into the Rift

**Chapter 12: Into the Rift**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR GHOSTBUSTERS. GHOSTBUSTERS BELONG TO COLUMBIA PICTURES. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

_Ray handed us the PKE meter and we heard blips. It blipped at about five second intervals but it began to get faster and faster until it was just one continuous blip._

"_Give me that …" I handed it to Egon and his face had a terrified look on it. He beckoned the others over and they discussed something, probably that continuous blip. I overheard them talking._

"_This is really bad. That blip means a class 10 ghost is about."_

"_Class 10? But the only class 10 ghosts we've fought have been Gozer and Vigo."_

"_Which is why it's bad."_

"_Well then, where is it?" Egon pointed the PKE meter at me and Ralph and the blipping started again. He walked up to us and pointed it below our feet at the floor. The blipping got louder._

"_Its-" Just then a ghost popped up and grabbed Ralph. He carried him up and away, back through the hole he created._

"_Ralph!" I squealed._

I woke up in a sweat and crying. I've been having that same nightmare for about a week. During the week I got acquainted with Slimer and I'm not scared when he's around. I met their secretary Janine who was a woman with fire-red hair. She seems nice and I got to know the Ghostbusters a bit better. They even let me catch Slimer with their ghost trap but it wasn't the same without Ralph. Apparently they started their careers as Ghostbusters because they had proof that ghosts were real. I got up and went outside for a breath of supposedly fresh air. It was about seven in the morning but you wouldn't know it was daylight thanks to all the smog covering the air like a thin film of dust. Cars rolled by and I think I like this city better than Sugar Rush and that's saying something. After walking around the block for a few minutes I went back inside and talked to Ray about that hole in the basement floor.

"Can we go in it?"

"You know why we can't go in it!" I did. We couldn't go in it because it led to the ghost dimension and no-one could survive in the ghost dimension, except for ghosts of course, because there was no air. I suggested sending in Slimer numerous times but they couldn't give him up because he was a _contribution_ to science. Well, I was going to go in there with or without their help. I went down into the basement, went over to the storage closet, strapped on a proton pack, got a PKE meter, a ghost trap and went back out to jump into the hole. Just as I was about to jump in Venkman walked in with his usual lazy walk.

"What's this?" He asked as he watched my proton pack strapped self leaning forward into the hole.

"I'm going to go into the rift with or without your help." He simply walked over and strapped an oxygen mask over my face.

"What's this for?" My voice muffled because of the mask.

"It's to help you breathe when you're in the ghost dimension."

"You're helping me?"

"Yeah … I'm going to go get suited up." He did just that and rejoined me by the hole with another oxygen mask over his face.

"You ready?" I nodded. We both jumped in at the same time but one arm grabbed a hold of me and another arm grabbed Venkman. The arms struggled to pull us out due to the heavy proton packs but it was mainly due to the pulling effect of the rift. The arms eventually hauled us out and we were surprised to see only Winston sitting down on the floor panting.

"What do you think you're doing?" He scolded us. Well it sounded like a scolding.

"I'm going to help Vanellope get her brother back."

"Hang on a minute." He got up and suited up with a third oxygen mask strapped over his face but he came back with rope.

"What's the rope for?" I asked him.

"So that we can get pulled out when it's time to come out with your brother."

"Who's going to do the pulling?" He whistled and Slimer floated down.

"Don't worry. He's stronger than he looks."

"Yeah he slimed me so hard that I fainted." We laughed at that but I still felt doubts about leaving our fates in Slimer's slimy hands. Winston tied a loop around my waist, a second loop around Venkman's and a third loop around himself.

"You ready?" Venkman and I nodded. We jumped into the hole and felt the rift pulling us towards it, directing our fall. We fell through it and we saw an amazing sight. We breathed heavily in our oxygen masks and beheld the ghost dimension.

* * *

**BEHOLD … THE GHOST DIMENSION! Woohoo! Two updates in one day! YES! Tune in for the next chapter.**


	4. BEHOLD THE GHOST DIMENSION!

**Chapter 13: BEHOLD … THE GHOST DIMENSION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOSTBUSTERS OR WRECK-IT RALPH. GHOSTBUSTERS BELONG TO COLUMBIA PICTURES. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

It was an amazing sight. There were ghosts everywhere! I looked around as we floated in a random direction. There were bits of islands floating about and one even had a group of ghosts playing Poker! We continued in the same direction for about ten minutes and we knew that the ghost dimension was endless so Ralph could be anywhere. We eventually happened upon an island that had a few ghosts talking they took one look at us and ran/flew for it.

"What's the matter with them?"

"Apparently we're famous." Venkman said. We felt a few tugs on the rope and we whooshed back up out of the rift.

"What's the big idea?" Winston asked. It was Ray who was holding the rope.

"Where's Slimer?" Venkman asked.

"Slimer had to go eat so I saw this rope here and yanked on it. When I saw that it was leading into the hole I had a suspicion that Vanellope was in there but I didn't realise you two were with her!" He shouted that last part at Venkman and Winston.

"But …" They bowed their heads when they saw Ray's glare.

"I just wanted to save my brother." I could feel tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. Ray's face softened and he did something unexpected. He got suited up and had another oxygen mask on his face as well as a fourth loop of rope around him. That must be some long rope. He whistled and Slimer floated in with some grease stains on his face.

"Hi Ray!" He said gleefully.

"Slimer I want you to hold this rope and if you get hungry then don't give in whatever you do. If Egon comes in try to make you and the rope invisible, if not then hide. Got that?" Slimer nodded solemnly at the prospect of no food and he took the rope in his slimy hands. We all jumped in again and ended up near a big house.

"We weren't here last time."

"No, we were about the middle of the ghost dimension but it was hard to tell, considering its endless and all." Winston said.

"Let's go up and ring the doorbell." Venkman said. We all floated up to the door and Venkman rang the bell. A ghost came up to the door and it was _huge_! It was a 700-foot tall marshmallow man and its sash across its chest said _Mr. Stay-Puft_.

"Why is it isn't my old friends! Ray! Venkman! Whoever you are." He aimed that last part at Winston. We were all surprised that he could speak English and well. He had a deep but cheerful voice. "Oh where are my manners? Why don't you all come in?" We all crossed the threshold and we saw a nicely kept room. Considering the house belonged to a 700-foot tall ghost it was hardly surprising that the ceiling was so high. I craned my neck up to have a glimpse of the ceiling but it was practically endless, it was so high.

"So, what can I do you for then?" In that moment he sounded like Tapper. That made me wish for home but then I remembered that the games were unplugged. I sighed,

"You all right miss?" he asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." They resumed talking.

"A class 10? Well the only class 10 I know of is Big Blue."

"Big Blue?"

"Yeah, he showed up a couple of weeks ago and started wreaking havoc. He started telling others what to do and they didn't like it, not one bit. About a week ago, though, he broke out of the ghost dimension and grabbed something from the human world.'  
"That's Ralph!"

"Really? It looked like a ball of skin to me, but then again, all of you do so …" he shrugged.

"Can you show us the direction he went in?"

"Better then that! I'll take you there. But that's as far as I go." He warned us. We exited his house and went on a floating island.

"Don't worry these things are safe, I think" W rode it all the way to the place were Ralph was being kept prisoner. It was a small thing. I would have expected a palace or something, but anyway …

"You sure he's in there?" Ray asked Mr. Stay-Puft. He nodded his giant, marshmallowy head and gestured for us to step off the island. He then directed the island back to his huge place.

"Let's go kick some ghostly asses!" Winston yelled as we all charged into the place. When we got in there we all quieted down and looked around. But we couldn't see anything because it was pitch-black.

"Where are the lights?" Venkamn asked. A menacing chuckle gave me a fright and I started to shoot anything that moved.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ray yelled. That chuckle came again.

"You idiots! Did you seriously think you could come here and try to trap me?" We all touched our belts and realised our traps were gone. That voice came again.

"I'm the master of this realm. FEAR ME!" He screeched so loudly and so high-pitched that my ears started to bleed. After the unearthly screech subsided, my ears started to ring again. I couldn't hear anything. I was all dazed and confused and everything started to blur in front of my eyes. I fell down and I thought I could hear again because the ringing continued, but then I realised it was the ringing of a bell. 'A bell? Okay, I must be going out of my mind.' I thought.

"You're not going out of your mind, but your friends are." That menacingly evil chuckle came again and I heard screams. Ray, Winston and Venkman were screaming in pain. I put my hands up to my ears in an effort to stop the screaming but it was in my head as well. I felt something wet and sticky on my hands. I took them away from my ears and they were crimson. Crimson with blood. I couldn't see Ralph anywhere.

"Where's Ralph!?" I screamed up into empty air.

"Who? Oh ... you mean that big, fat oaf? I dropped him onto the floor and ripped out his spine. It was lovely." I screamed again but in sorrow. I managed to glitch out of my ropes and I saw Ray, Winston and Venkman sprawled all over the ground. I found a hiding place and I ran to it. I felt something hard against my spine. I turned around and saw the traps! I picked one up, and ran out into the open. I primed my proton pack and told him to come out and face me. He appeared and grinned evily.

"What's that you got there girly?"

"Your doom!" I let loose and he screamed in terror. I managed to catch him in a catching stream of positive energy and lowered over the trap. I stepped on the button and quickly looked away. I heard his screams fade and the trap close. I ran over to them and shook their shoulders. They didn't wake up. I frantically tugged on all our ropes and hopefully Slimer would respond. I felt a tugging and managed to grab the trap as we went past it. We fast got out of the ghost dimension and I saw Egon there.

"What do you-" He saw his friends and asked me what happened. I told him and held up the smoking trap.

"Is that Big Blue?" I nodded and wordlessly handed it to him. He picked it up and put in the containment grid. I collapsed in the floor.

* * *

**YES! Three updates in one day! That's gotta be a world record. It's sad what happened to Ralph though.**


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR GHOSTBUSTERS. GHOSTBUSTERS BELONGS TO COLUMBIA PICTURES. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: This will probably be the last chapter in this segment of The Glitch Effect series. The next story will take place … somewhere.**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

"_Help!" I could hear Ralph screaming for help but when I got to the source I saw him with his spine on the floor next to him. Big Blue laughed menacingly._

"_No. NO!"_

"NO!" I sat up hurriedly with my hand outstretched. I then realised it was only a nightmare. 'Jeez. These have got to stop but with everything that's happened to me I can't really blame them for coming.' I got out of bed and gazed forlornly at the rift. I asked the Ghostbusters numerous times if we could try and find Ralph's body but they said no because it was too dangerous. I had to take their word for it. I went up the metal staircase and struck up a conversation with Janine.

"Janine, can you take me to get a makeover?"

"Really?" I mustn't strike her as a girl who likes makeovers. I nodded and she took me out to her car.

"Why do you want a makeover?" She asked me. She must be concerned for me.

"Just to take my mind of things." We drove until we got to the mall. This is the second time, I think, that I've been in a mall. I'm still surprised at how many things they could fit into one building. We walked around until we found a beauty parlour.

The saleswoman took one look at me and shouted into the store "This girl needs a makeover stat!" They bustled me into a chair that looked like a hairdresser's chair. I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't look too girly.

"There all done." It seemed like an hour but it only took about ten minutes. I opened my eyes and looked at myself. They added a touch of highlight on my cheeks and made my hair look all pretty. They tried to take the candy out of my hair but they stuck there, so they did the best they can and worked their way around all the candy. I looked _beautiful_.

"Wow. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Janine paid for the cost and we walked out.

"Why don't we pick out some clothes for you?"

"Okay" We walked around the mall for quite a bit until we settled onto a store that sold clothes for both boys and girls.

"We need something picked out for her." Janine told the clerk. She measured me up and picked out a few outfits for me. I tried one of them on and came out to get assessed.

"Hmm." Was all she said. I went back in and tried on the next one.

"I think this one's good." I had on a blue hoody and green denim jeans. Underneath the hoody I wore a black top that had the Ghostbusters symbol on it.

"I agree." She paid for that as well and we headed back to the firehouse.

"Wow. You look good." Ray said as he saw me walk in with Janine.

"Janine, while you were away we got a call about a ghost but this one's a bit different. Here I wrote it down for you." We walked over to the desk and Janine picked up the note. I read it over her shoulder.

_We have a ghost here and it's white as a sheet. It's not big or anything but it's a ghost alright. It seems friendly but the other three ghosts are mean._

I nodded and told them I would handle it myself. They agreed and drove me over to where the address was. I got out. It was in the middle of nowhere and I craned my neck to see a big spooky house. They dropped me off and left me to it. 'Here we go.' I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**The first cliffie in this story and maybe not the last in the series … I bet you all know where the next story's taking place.**


End file.
